Karma
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: a one shot of tina walter and her karma that hit her. has alot of zammie for some reason! i dont own except my characters!


**well ya basically this is tinas story and her karma gets her back. hehe i dont own so ya except chara i make up!**

ok i know what i did back then was a little slutty and bitchy but in my defence i knew he liked it. well but that was before and now i guess karma is here to visit me and give me payback.

i was walking into our apartment. me and my hottyy boyfriend named keth. he had gone to blackthorne and we met in our exchange for senior year. well anyways i just walked through the door to see anna, the shy little girl who no one would accuse of, fetteman making out with MY BOYFRIEND!

her skany hands all over keth and keth was holding her too.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled. tears were in my eyes but i tried to hold them back. FAILED

"its not what it looks like!" keth said. wrong move everyone knows that saying 'its not what it looks like' usually means it does.

"ya _tina_ me and keth here were just about to get cozy so if you wouldn't mind i think you should _leave." _anna said with a evil grin that i was totally familiar with. it was that exact words and grin that i used on cammie.

_*flashback*_

cammie had just walked in on me and zach kissing. i had my arms wrap zachs neck and his hands were on my waist.

"_what is going on here..." _cammie said. i saw tears down her face but back then i didn't care. i just wanted him and thats that.

"_cammie its not what it looks like" _zach yelled. he tried to push me off but i held him tighter.

"_ya **cammie** me and zach here were just about to get cozy so if you wouldn't mind i think you should **leave."**_ i said with that same evil grin. cammie ran out crying.

"_so where were we." _i flirted with zach but he just knocked me down and said

"_you crazy pyscho slut!"_ and he ran after cammie. i felt offended but didnt last. i was walking out when i saw zach kissing cammie. they seemed happy and well together.

_*flashback over*_

back then a part of me was jealous like crazy, and part of me was lonely. i guess i kissed zach because i was jealous of him and cammie's relationship. i wanted someone to hold me and tell then they love me like he did with cammie.

i ran out of the apartment and ended up on the park across the street. i thought of places i could stay at. eva. no out on mission. wow i never knew i didnt have much friends. i tried going over to bex and asked if i could stay there. i swear if that hunky guy grant didnt hold bex back she would have killed me. i asked liz but i saw that she and that nerdy guy randy or something were busy with some deadly experiment. macey called security and almost had me arrested. so i went to the last person i could think of.

*knock knock*

"coming!" i heard faintly outside the door. i heard _thank god!_ and someone getting smacked.

"hello..." i saw cammie open the door and her smile vanished.

"hey cammie" i said i couldn't think of anything to say but i saw zach on the couch in the backround coming over.

"hey cam who is.." he didnt continue when he saw my face.

"what do _you _want whore" zach said coldly. i gave him a whatever look

"zach why don't you go check on sam and dave." cammie said. zach rolled his eyes and left.

"so tina whats up?" cammie asked.

"listen cammie im sorry on what i did but i really need help. i have no place to stay and im freaking out." i said. my tears were puring out by now.

cammie sighed and said hold on. she closed the door. i heard yelling like

"_hell no! i dont want my children being near that slut!" zach_

_"__come on! plz zzachyy? she has no where else to go! please!" _cammie

_"no cammie! what if sam becomes like her"_ zach

_"ill have sex with you" _cammie

_"ill get some drinks out"_zach

_"thats what i thought"_cammie

she opened the door again and said

"come on in tina!" i walked in to see their house. there was a tv, couch, a kitchen, everything a normal house would look like. i walked over to the couch and sat down.

"want a drink?" cammie asked

"im good. thanks though" i said. i saw zach give me a glare and went to cammie.

"cammie where is all our beer" zach said

"we drank it all. remember 2 days ago" cammie said quietly as possible

"oh ya. good times good times." zach said. i saw him give cammie deep passionate kiss. cammie pulled away and said

"tina's right there!" her face was red.

"i know thats why" zach smirked. cammie playfully punched him.

i saw a little boy and a little girl come out of a room. the little girl had cammies dirty blonde hair and zachs eyes. the boy was clearly older and had cammies sea blue eyes but zachs shaggy hair.

"mommy i want some juice." the little girl said

"daddy can i spar with you again" the little boy said

but by then the kids were just staring at me and had a confused look on their face.

"samantha, david this is tina. she went to school with your mommy" cammie said

"hello" i said. i heard no reply but you could see the little girl samantha, scared and the little boy david, trying to cover her.

zach went over, giving me a glare, and picked up samantha and david. and walked back to cammie. cammie took samantha and gave her a little juice cup while david was trying to punch zach in the face but of course he dodged. together they seemed so happy together and like one big family. i didn't like i belonged. and had this lonely feeling again.

"zach why don't you take sam and dave over to aunt bex and uncle grant for a while." cammie started

"fine. maybe grant will have some beer." zach said.

"but when you come home, we are finishing that movie!" cammie said and zach groaned

they put down the kids and zach grabbed his keys and left but before giving me a glare. the door slammed and cammie walked over

"so tina what happened" i started pouring out everything that happened with anna and keth and cried. she gave me some tissues that were on the table. apparently she got emotional with the movie and had to leave it out.

"i cant believe i thought that anna was my friend! she was so innocent and nice! you would have never expected her!" i cried.

"well that happened to me too. remember tina." cammie said. i felt really guilty now.

"but when zach came after me and explained, i felt a little better. sometimes you need to be chased after to get that love you been wanting." cammie said.

_*flashback* cammies pov_

i ran into the hallway until i was stopped by zach. he grabbed my arm and spun me around. i tried to get rid of his grip but he was too strong.

"_cammie listen i didnt kiss her, she kissed me! i was going to go to you when she ambused me and starting kissing me. i tried to push her away but she was to strong!" _zach said

"_ya right! why dont you kiss her more!" _i yelled

"_why would i do that when i can do this"_ zach smirked. he leaned down and kissed me! it was deep and passinate.

_*flashback over* now tinas pov_

"listen cammie im really sorry about that." i started but was cut off by cammie

"tina its ok. i forgive you." tears came out. i've been waiting to hear those words for a long time now.

a couple hours passed. cammie and i had watched _notebook _talked about keth and zach until we heard the door open.

"hey look who i found" zach said. keth had walked into the room.

"where did you find him? and wheres sam and dave?" cammie asked

"well i was at bex and grants, drinking beer, when the door knocked. i opened it because it seemed that grant and bex were busy teaching dave and sam a new move. which btw i dont think they should be knowing at this age. i saw keth like panicing really really, REALLY, bad. so i let him inside gave him water and he asked where '**she**' was. i left the kids with bex and grant and here we are" zach said.

"listen tina. i didnt kiss anna, she kissed me! i was at home watching the game when i heard a knock. i opened it and saw anna. she said that she was looking for you and i told her that you weren't home. anna asked if she could wait until you came so i said ok. i walked back over to the couch when she came and sat down next to me and starting kissing me. i got off the couch and yelled at her and she just kept kissing me. i swear tina!" keth yelled.

i glanced at cammie who just smiled. she mouthed _you know what to do. _and this time i did

i walked over to keth and said

"i believe you keth." keth smiled and grabbed me and kissed me. it was a deep and passionate kiss like zach and cammies. the one i wanted. it was ruined when zach pushed me and keth out of the door. we fell outside and zach shut the door. we laughed and we went back home.

*_after*_

tina and anna didn't really talk until anna begged for forgivness. tina forgave her and they were friends again. tina and cammie talked once again and bex, macey, and liz, finally forgave her.

when dave and sam got home. they practiced fighting each other when sam used the new move bex taught her. she punched zack where the sun dont ever shine! (had to know!)

tina and keth got married 2 years after and invited everyone. they now have a child named caithlin and lived happily ever after. sort of anyways~!

**well what do you think! rate and review!**


End file.
